Angel Art
Angel Art is a Kōdona family heirloom taught to only the most talented family member. This Lost Magic has received the secondary name of Blessing because of its similarities to Curses and its ability to match and in some cases, overwhelm Curses in a contest of power. Description This magic gives the user the ability to passively draw in the positive emotions around them and then store it in their body. When this magic is used, the user is able to exert the positive emotions in the form of extremely holy light or light energy. These elements are very dangerous to evil or demonic creatures and it can even be lethal if the creatures a significantly weaker than the user. These elements are also able to perform miraculous feats. These feats can range from healing any injury, to undoing the effects of possession magic, to purification, to nullifying any Black Art. Mages who use this magic are known to have unrivaled control over light and light energy. They are not only able to manipulate their own light and light energy, but the light and light energy of other source, regardless of where it came from. Users of this magic have so much control that they are able to create very detailed and durable animate or inanimate constructs of light or light energy with a mere swipe of their hand. before releasing it back at the opponent]] This magic doesn't only give the user the ability to control holy light, but it also makes the user themselves very holy. This gives users complete immunity to light-based elements as well as give them the ability to consume these elements. However, unlike users of Slayer Magic, users of Angel Art are able to consume their own light-based elements in small doses. The fact that users are very holy also gives the user an impressive level of resistance to evil and darkness-based elements such as Magic Barrier Particles or Devil Slayer Magic. This means if these elements manage to overwhelm the user's light-based element and hit them, the user of this magic will hardly be affected. Skills *'Pure Heart:' This ability comes from the fact that mages are constantly drawing in positive emotions, causing them to always be positive and never have a single bit of negative emotions in their heart. *'Empathic Sense:' Users are able to sense the emotions and moods subconsciously. This allows them to communicate and understand even the most introverted beings. However, due to this magic's peaceful nature this sixth sense is useless during a fight. This sense also comes with a weakness. Whenever a person the mage loves is feeling sad, depressed, or other similar emotions the user suffers from an overwhelming migraine. Sometimes it is so bad that it can cause the mage to pass out on the spot. *'Enhanced Charisma:' Since users of Angel Art constantly draw in positive emotions, users of Angel Art has supernaturally high charisma. *'Holy Voice:' Since the user has a great amount of positive emotions inside them, their very voice is capable of healing their allies when they want to. *'Hopeful Pressence:' The very presence of users of this magic can give hope to those around them or greatly augment the hope they already have. *'Purification:' When a user is touching someone, they are able to "purify" that person of any ill emotions such as sadness, doubt, and depression by flowing positive emotions into that person. *'Photokinesis:' Users of this magic have shown incredible skill at producing, manipulating, and shaping light energy, light, and photons. Users are able to bend natural light around them to turn themselves invisible or create visual illusions by carefully manipulating the natural light around them. They can also fire lasers from their body by firing compact beams of light. *'Anti-Demon Magic Power:' Due to how holy this magic is, the greatest users, like Yuri, are capable of possessing the famous Anti-Demon Magic Power. Spells *'Angel's Wing Blast:' This spell is this magic signature spell. Despite this magic having similarities to a Slayer Magic, this spell isn't a breath attack. The user channels a large quantity of positive emotions to their wings and then turns it into light energy, the quantity of the energy is so much that it causes the air to hum with power. With a flap of both wings the user releases a powerful blast of light energy at their opponent that is capable of destroying almost anything it comes into contact with. *'Angel's Holy Punch:' Angel's Holy Punch is a very powerful spell. The user focuses a large amount of light energy to one or both of their fists. Once focused, the light energy's concentration is increased, causing a bright aura to envelop the user's fist. When the fist makes contact the focused light energy is released, propelling the target with a lot of force as well as severely damaging the opponent. *'Angelic Gun:' Photon Gun is a spell that acts in a similar manner as Bullet Magic, but this spell is shown to be significantly stronger than Bullet Magic due to the speed that the bullet can travel and the bullets destructive force. The user mimics the shape of a gun with one or both of their hands and the concentrates light energy to the extended fingers. The user can fire the bullet made of light by bringing the thumb of the hand that is mimicking the gun. The effect it has upon impact varies based on what the user wants. Among other things, it can just cause extreme pain, pierce though an opponent, or propel an opponent away. Most users can only fire a single bullet one second after the last one, but Yuri is able to fire another bullet a quarter of a second after the previous one. **'Angelic Cannon:' Photon Cannon is a stronger version of Photon Gun, instead of releasing small bullets made of light energy, the user releases a powerful blast of light energy from the palm of one of their hands. *'Guardian Angel:' This spell makes use of the users ability to rotate their body at high speeds while releasing light energy from every part of their body to create a dome shaped barrier of light energy. *'Holy Presence:' This basic spell allows the user to release a sudden surge of light energy from their body. This light energy can be used defensively or as a surprise attack. This spell has enough destructive power to destroy entire buildings. *'Angel Wave:' Angel Wave is a close ranged offensive spell used as a way to try to finish a fight quickly. To perform the spell the user slams their palm against their opponent and channels a wave of light energy inside the opponent. This causes the opponent to suffer from severe internal damage as well as propel an opponent back a little bit. **'Angel's Authority:' **'Seraphim Force:' *'Seraphim Mode:' Seraphim Mode is a type of transformation that Yuri created to divide up her power into two different forms. The second form known as Seraphim Mode was created because her normal form was unable to contain the massive amount of physical and magical abilities that she has while staying healthy at the same time. Her first form is her normal state, which is slightly weaker than a standard mage, while in her Seraphim Mode, she has full access to her full physical and magical abilities. Since Seraphim Mode was created by this magic, she can only enter Seraphim Mode once she is attacked. Weaknesses *In order to use this magic in a fight, one must be attacked first, which means this magic is used defensively rather than offensively. Trivia *Angel Art was influenced by Angel Skills from the "Tales" series. *It appears that when this magic is in use, the mage's eyes start to glow slightly. *Angelic Gun is based of Spirit Gun from Yu Yu Hakusho. *Angelic Cannon is based off of Spirit-Gun Mega from Yu Yu Hakusho and Cero from Bleach. *Permission was granted by Per. *Anti-Demon Magic Power was inspired by Anti-Demon Wavelength in Soul Eater. See Also *Angel Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Angel Art